Halfway There
by onhiatusbutfeelfreetofavorite
Summary: The story of Howrra. I caved because of tumblr.
1. Party Rock

It's the hottest party south of the Fire Nation, the biggest bash in nearly half a century.

She's done it. She's mastered two elements. Halfway there.

To celebrate, Korra decides to throw a party.

She's thirteen years old at the time and parties are sort of new territory for her. But growing up with a bunch of stuffy adults spouting poetic spiritual nonsense has made her mature for her age, so she's got the hang of the whole partying concept. Besides, the party spans all ages from kids to adults.

It's loud and it's crazy and there's ice sculptures everywhere (carved by Korra herself; she mastered waterbending years ago). More than three hundred people crowd into the White Lotus facility. Naga's doing strange polar bear dog tricks in the corner. A few pro-bending teams all the way from Republic City are sparring in the training arena. Even the Earth Queen herself is here, along with her famous pet bear Basco III.

Korra dances at the middle of the whole group, twirling and jumping and even using the bits of firebending she's picked up to heat up the crowd. It's not just the music that makes the ground vibrate – her earthbending is so powerful it's causing mini earthquakes. She's having the time of her life.

Everyone senses the raw power emanating from this girl – she's a natural at bending. She'll be a great avatar, they all know it.

But right now she's just a thirteen year old girl from the Southern Water Tribe with a lot of nerve and no consequences for her actions. And in the corner stands a really cute White Lotus guard who she's been getting up the nerve to talk to all night.

She waterbends a few cups of punch into her hands as she struts over to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

It's a dare, of course, by a few of her friends. They're giggling in the corner, watching her approach this guy. He's actually only a few years older than her – she can tell just by the way he eyes her. The adult guards are all serious and boring. But this guy…

"My name's Korra. I'm the avatar."

"Really? I didn't notice," he says.

"Do you want some punch?"

The guard takes it, pulling off his helmet and tucking it under his arm for a few moments. "What do you want?"

"Well, my friends over there dared me to ask you to dance."

"I'm a guard. I'm supposed to be guarding you, not dancing with you."

Korra eyes him up and down. He's cute, pretty young, and definitely her type.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be older than sixteen. What kind of teenager wants to be all boring and White Lotusy all evening? It's a _party_." The punch starts bubbling anxiously.

"I'm fifteen, and I could use a few extra Yuons. So I really don't want to get fired by _dancing with the avatar_," he glares.

"It's my party. C'mon, if I don't, my friends will all make fun of you."

He frowns. "I didn't know the avatar even had friends."

The smile drops from her face too. "I don't see them much. So it's important to us. Please? What's your name?" she asks.

"Howl." He rolls his eyes. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

"Awesome. Howl. Nice to meet you. Now let's go dance."

"Sorry, no."

"I didn't ask you."

And with that, Avatar Korra stomps her foot and catapults Howl, earthbending style, to the middle of the dance floor.


	2. Flameo

She sneaks around him on tiptoe, silent as can be. He can't know she's there.

But once she's past the guard post, Korra just runs for all she's worth and hopes he doesn't turn around.

Howl's her friend now, right? If he caught her sneaking out at midnight, he wouldn't care. Maybe he'd join her. Under the moonlight, just the two of them...

Because she's busy thinking about him, she _trips._

The freaking _avatar_. And she slips on ice.

She pulls a glob of water out of the ice to catch her fall, but the damage is done. Howl whips around, shining his Future Industries lamp on her face.

"Hey! Intru- oh, it's just you, Korra." He lowers his lamp.

She cranes her neck up to look at the guard tower. "Just me? You sound disappointed."

"Night duty's boring. No action."

"I'm not boring."

With one fluid gesture, she bends a jetstream of water to propel herself up to face level with Howl.

"What are you doing out? I could whistle for my boss."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm just going for a walk. You're such a spoilsport."

"Am not!"

"You're boring."

He almost looks insulted. "Please. I have hundreds of girls yapping at my feet, I don't need you telling me I'm boring."

"Hundreds, huh?" _And wouldn't you know, I'm one of them._

"Every girl south of Kyoshi Island. Except you, of course. You're the only sane one."

"I'm also too focused on my studies to care about boys." _Even the exceptionally cute ones. _"Or that's what my masters say."

Howl offers her a hand and helps her over the balcony rail and onto the guard station. "Very responsible."

"Sure, no dating until I'm a full-fledged avatar. And people complain that their _parents_ are strict."

"You'll find a great guy, I'm sure of it. Someday, you'll be the one with hundreds of boys yapping at your feet."

"Oh, sure, marry the avatar because she's rich and powerful. None of them actually _care_."

He laughs quietly. "I do."

"You don't count."

"Do I? You seemed pretty interested in me at that party a few months ago."

"That was a _dare_, I told you. And you're a terrible dancer, Howl."

"I'm better than you." Just to prove his point, he drops his staff and starts doing some ridiculous dance move.

"Oh yeah?" Korra joins in, grabbing his hands and twirling around him. "I can beat you in a dance competition any day."

"Then why does it have to be a competition?"

They're spinning now, around and around, and she can't seem to stop herself anymore.

It's only a two-year difference, right? And why does anybody have to find out? She _likes_ him. A lot.

A searchlight from another guard tower washes over them momentarily, and the smile drops from Howl's face.

"Go on, Korra, back to bed. I'm supposed to be watching for intruders."

"Have a little fun, once in a while. And besides, I can't sleep."

These days it's harder than ever, actually, to fall asleep. Korra's not sure what she's afraid of – everything's safe here. But in her dreams, this masked man keeps appearing, and she can't quite make out what he looks like, but that velvety voice... The nightmare keeps returning. And there's no one to talk to.

Something in her face must convince him, because he finally gives in. "Fine. But you can't go out alone."

"Then come with me."

And before he can protest, she swings her legs over the side of the rail and drops to the ground.

"Korra!"

"Hurry up, slowpoke! Or do you need me to catch your fall with some bending?"

Howl hesitates, then takes the jump as well. "Fine. But no funny business. We'll be back here before the sun rises."

"Okay, okay, fine, spoilsport."

They take Naga, riding nearly to the edge of the Southern Water Tribe, to her favorite point on the South Pole. It overlooks the ice for miles in every direction. This place always gives her a clear head. It's the only place she's ever been able to access the spirit world from.

The moon washes over the sleeping village, flooding everything with a soft blue light. Howl gasps, dismounting Naga and trekking to the precipice.

"Careful there."

He takes off his helmet, tossing it to one side. This is the first time Korra's seen him without a helmet, and his hair is dark and rumpled and she just wants to run her hands through it.

Instead, Korra crawls forward and snatches up the discarded helmet.

Howl turns around and bursts out laughing. The helmet's far too big, sinking down low on her face, crushing her ponytails. It looks ridiculous, she knows. So she joins in on his laughter. In the silence of midnight, the noise echoes around them, even long after they've stopped giggling.

He comes over to sit beside her. "Can I have my helmet back?"

"The magic word?"

"Can I have my helmet back, _please_?"

"The magic word is _not_ please. It's flameo."

Rolling his eyes, he lifts the helmet off her head anyway. "You are such a teenager."

"Like you're not."

"I'm not childish and immature."

"Uh huh." Korra lies back, looking up at the stars. Then, after a moment, "Which is your favorite?"

"Constellation?" Howl, too, leans his head back beside hers. "I like the Platypus Bear."

"Why? It doesn't even look like a platypus bear."

"Then what does it look like?"

"You. There's a heavy resemblance."

"Oh, very funny."

For another moment, they just sit, staring up at the night sky.

"You know, you're going to do great things, Korra."

Even in the darkness, he can still see her blush.

"Not like Avatar Aang. I can't save the world. Did you know, he was the same age I am now, when he beat Ozai?"

"That's crazy."

"Fire Lord Zuko, he was only a year older than you."

"And a lot cooler."

"It doesn't matter. I can't do what they do. I'm not brave enough."

"You will be, when the time comes."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Sure, if you want. You trust me that much?"

"I don't have many friends here, Howl."

In fact, he's her only one. Which is why she can't seem to let him go. He's out of her league, but still...

The sky lightens. Howl bolts upright.

"Oh no, the sun's rising. We'd better get back before someone notices we're missing."

"Hey, I had a White Lotus guard with me. I won't get in trouble."

"Yeah, but I might."

So they head back without another word. Korra gets reprimanded, to be sure, but she still goes on with her bending studies for the day. Howl sleeps for a few hours before taking another shift. When they see each other later that day, it's like nothing ever happened. The sun rose and the moment passed, and that's that.


	3. Leafbending

It's become a game of theirs, she tries to steal his helmet and he has to find her to get it back. She's busy and he's busy and they don't see each other often, but the magic word flameo ties them together. She's taken to running around the compound wearing his helmet, sunk low on her face.

And he won't admit it, but it looks really good on her.

One day he catches her hiding in the polar bear dog stables, perched on Naga, helmet in her hands. He sneaks up behind her and pulls it off her head before she sees him.

"Gotcha!"

"Howl! Not fair!"

"Oh, c'mon. I'm surprised you didn't sense me sneaking up on you." He plops the helmet back on his head.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. It's all _ice_ here, dummy. Not like I could have used my seismic sense."

"C'mon. Your teachers are looking for you."

"They can look a little longer. Firebending training is boring."

"What do you mean? You love firebending!"

"Yeah, but that's just it." She slides off Naga's back and he puts out a hand to steady her. "We're just doing stupid breathing exercises. I'm ready to do more! I just stand for hours in the proper stance, holding a leaf. Boring!"

He laughs. "You sound just like Aang."

"Like you knew him. He was sixty-four when you were born."

"Granted. But I heard from the older Grand Lotuses that he was pretty impatient with firebending too."

"Him? _Impatient_? Avatar Aang was like the most fabulously peaceful and meditative dude in the world!"

Howl shrugs. "Just what I heard. I mean, seriously, like you could know much about him either. Have you ever met him?"

"No, duh. He's _dead_."

But they both know that's not what he means. It doesn't matter, she hasn't met him in the spirit world either. Korra's actually rather insecure about that whole side of her avatar duties, because she's really struggled to access it. And Aang had such an easy job of it when he was her age.

"He was a better avatar."

"He had help, Korra. It's just you. He had Master Katara, and..."

"Are you saying I need to fall in love with the girl who rescues me from an iceberg?"

"Maybe. Well, not a girl necessarily. But if you just had someone by your side..."

"I've got you."

"I thought I didn't count."

"I was talking to Naga."

"Oh, sure. Besides, you have Master Tenzin too."

"But I can't even learn from him until I master this stupid leaf firebending!"

Howl rumples her hair – even though she's just as mature as him, she's still a head shorter. "Then go get started."

Korra gives him a glare. "You're a terrible friend."

"But I _am_ a friend."

He really means it. She looks into his eyes, and he matches her gaze evenly. For a moment, it's frozen, and she thinks maybe he does like her after all.

But then the moment breaks, she grabs his helmet again, and darts out the door and back into the compound. "Gotta go practice my leafbending! See you later!"


	4. Before You Catch a Cold

"Happy birthday, Korra."

"Ahh!" Korra jumps up, slipping a bit on the fresh snow. "Oh, Howl. Hey."

He comes to join her on the edge of the lookout. "Thought I'd find you here. You sneaked past me again."

"I'm getting rather good at it," she says wryly.

"Anyway, I think it's about midnight. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I think no one will notice but you."

"Of course they will. It's the avatar's fifteenth birthday."

"Exactly. There are more important things going on. My present is going to be an extra three hours of firebending training and earth and water review."

"I got you a present."

"Yeah?" Korra's surprised, but she doesn't show it. Howl is a good friend, but would he really go to all that trouble?

"Here." He takes off his helmet and shakes it upside down onto the ground. Out plops a small piece of blue cloth tied with a ribbon.

She tears the ribbon off to reveal a patterned white and blue armband. "Cool! Thanks, Howl." In one fluid movement Korra pulls her thick winter coat over her head, revealing the short-sleeved everyday wear. She pushes the armband up to just above the elbow on her right arm. "I love it."

"It even matches."

"Thanks for remembering, Howl."

"Of course."

"And for coming to find me at midnight."

"The night shift was boring anyway." Then, after a moment, "You should put your coat back on before you catch a cold. Wouldn't want to be sick on your birthday."

"I'm not cold." But she does as he suggests. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

As if on cue, it starts to snow lightly, white powder on white moonlight.

Korra opens her mouth to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

"Catching snowflakes. What do you think I'm doing?" She slides her eyes to the side to look at Howl, and for a moment she loses her breath.

White snowflakes, dark hair, a goofy smile – what's not to love? And she can't help it. They've been friends for a year and a half now, and she likes him more each day.

And then, just because she has the brash impulses of a firebender, she says, "Do I get a birthday kiss?"

He laughs. "If you like." Howl leans in, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"That was a cheap kiss!"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Korra."

"Why not? It's just one kiss. And it's not like you have a girlfriend, or I a boyfriend. _I'm_ not allowed to date, remember?"

"All the more reason not to get too involved."

"You don't like me."

For some reason, he finds that hilarious. "Korra! Of _course_ I like you. You're funny and stubborn and beautiful and talented and creative. It's just..."

"Just what?"

He sighs and stands up. "You won't understand."

"I'm fifteen years old! That's how old you were when we first met."

"You're only barely."

"Please." Korra hates begging, and she's not really begging for a kiss anymore. She just ruined everything, and he can't leave, not now. "Stay."

"Happy birthday." There's a quiet bitterness in his tone.

"Howl, I-"

But then he walks away into the night.

Oh, perfect. So much for that.

Why did she have to say that? Why? Sure, she likes him, but now it's ruined. Now he'll never like her back. Obviously they don't feel the same way about each other.

Except...

_Of course I like you._


	5. The Only One

He's been avoiding her.

She knows it. Whenever she needed a bodyguard, he used to volunteer. But now it's somebody she doesn't know. Not that she needs the bodyguard, she is the avatar, after all, but it was always nice to have him nearby. Now...

It's because of her birthday. Because of what she said- because of what she did. He hates her because of it. He can't stand the sight of her. He...

Two months she's been waiting. Two months she's put her all into firebending and tried to forget about Howl. About how much she likes him.

He was the only one to remember her birthday, besides Katara and her parents.

He was the only one to buy her a present.

He was the only one to know about her spot on the ledge.

He was the only one.

So she goes to confront him one day, at his shift in the watchtower.

"Korra?"

"Hi," she says tentatively.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to come up here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Korra, you can't just-"

"Howl, you're avoiding me."

"I'm not. We just can't hang out, okay? I have a job. To protect you." He lowers his eyes.

"Then protect me! Be near me! I- we can just be friends. I miss you. Why do you hate me now?"

He looks up, eyes wide. "Korra, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm- I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"I'm scared of how much I like you, Korra."

He lets that hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

"I can't get in the way of you and your destiny. You're the avatar. You can't be with me. I just... it's for the best, okay?"

"Howl, you know how I feel about you!"

"No." He turns away. "Korra, you've got to go."

"Howl!" She walks to his side.

"Korra, I-"

"Look at me."

But when he does, he can't stop himself. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

She's surprised at first, of course, but then she wraps her hands around his waist and kisses him back. Is this- is this him agreeing? Could they, after all this time, be-

He pulls away and staggers back. "I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that."

"Wanna do it again?"

He nods wholeheartedly and she pulls his face back to hers.

She eventually needs to breathe, so she steps back and leans against the ice rail. "That was-"

"Korra, we-"

"I know. But can't we at least try? You're my best friend, Howl."

"And clearly more than that. I've missed you, Korra. But you have your duties. I have mine."

"I told you, the best way to protect me is to... well, to protect my heart. Please."

"I really want to."

"Let's just try. And if it doesn't work out..."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I want to. I want to so much. And you..."

"We don't have to tell anyone."

"Of course not. They would all be furious. Your teachers..."

"Would fry me. Literally."

"You should go."

"I'll come back tonight."

"Korra..."

"Howl. We've barely spoken in two months."

"Like we're going to do a lot of talking tonight," he says with a sly grin.

"Howl!"

"Kidding. Okay. I'll see you then." He wraps his arms around her waist for one last, lingering kiss. "Now go."

"I missed you," she whispers, before leaping over the side of the tower.

He watches her go. Man, he's in trouble with that girl. Deep trouble.

**A/N: God, okay, that was sappy. Seriously sappy. My apologies for all the random stuff. But I had to get them together sometime because this story was going nowhere, and, well, I had to get the gooey fluff out of the way. I hope you enjoyed. (and eww, gooey fluff? That sounds disgusting)**


End file.
